Insanity
by mortal-impala-tardis
Summary: The group go to an old, abandoned house, said to be haunted. But when everything goes wrong, they must fight for their lives to get out. WARNING!: Character death...only one character...[Stydia. Scallison. Allisaac.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New fic! Hello! This is a Teen Wolf horror mindfuck fic. And there may be character death, not sure. But definitely character abuse.**

Chapter One: Not Your House

* * *

Derek lead the way as Scott, Allison, Lydia, Stiles and Isaac followed. They were all uneasy and unhappy about going to an abandoned house in the first place. But as they walked closer and closer to their destination, the air was heavier, and harder to breathe in. And the forest grew more and more silent and eerie. Nothing seemed right.

Derek stopped the group as they stared up at the ancient home. It was rickety and falling apart, wooden boards hanging and rotten with water damage and old age. It seemed as if the house was once painted a pale, washed out blue, but it had faded to a dull, hateful brown of the dying wood of which it was built.

Derek faced the group, holding his arms out as if he was presenting it. "Tada." he mumbled sarcastically, before turning back to the face the house. He strode up to the front door and glared at it.

Scott looked to Stiles, who was at his left. Both boys were shocked.

"Woah, woah! Derek, wait up!" Scott called. Derek stopped, turning back to him. He shook his head, silently asking 'what' with irritated body language. Scott rolled his eyes. "Dude. This place, is haunted! We don't just rush into haunted houses!"

Stiles nodded vigorously. "Trust me. All the movies, they prove it...just think about it. Grudge? Walked into the house. Boogeyman? Walked into the house! And they ended up in deep shit."

Derek gave Stiles a glare, and Stiles instantly shut up, fidgeting uneasily. Scott took his position. "Derek, this isn't a good idea. We don't know what's in there. And why are we doing this anyway?"

Derek folded his arms across his chest, tapping his foot against the rotten boards. "We're going. You can stay here, but I don't think you will. And besides, think about it Scott. We're werewolves. What could harm us?"

Stiles choked out a laugh. "Lots. Derek. Lots. And another question to consider. Not all of us are super powered puppies. What am I supposed to do? Or Allison? Lydia?" Derek walked back to the group, straight up to Stiles. "Then go home with your tail between your legs, Stilinski. I'm going in."

Without another word, he boldly walked up to the door and kicked it in, knocking it off it's orange rusted hinges. Scott rushed forward, followed by Isaac. Stiles shrugged, and followed. The girls glanced at each other and were right behind him.

Derek pointed to the door.

"Think of this as a security measure. In all the horror movies, the door somehow magically locks on it's own, right? Well now it can't...because it's on the freaking floor."

He walked in and the rest followed.

Lydia froze in the doorway. Her hands were shaking, her eyes tracing over the dark outlines of walls in the empty house. She shook her head slightly, backing up only a few inches. "I don't like this..." she whispered. Stiles looked to Scott.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked, taking her hand. Lydia licked her lips, but then bit down hard on her bottom one. "I just...have the worst feeling about this place. Something's wrong here. Something bad's gonna happen. I can just...feel it."

Allison nodded, then looked to Scott and Stiles. "She said that about the hotel we stayed at. She isn't wrong. She never is."

Stiles blinked. "Yeah. Definitely since we were all going to be barbecue at that last part." Scott looked at him like he was crazy, but Stiles just shrugged it off. "All I'm saying is that we should listen to her. Derek?"

Everyone turned around to Derek.

Only Derek wasn't there. Isaac's jaw dropped. "Where'd he go?" he asked. Lydia backed up a few more steps until she hit the wall.

...wall?...

She spun around, coming face to face with a wall...right where the door was. She pulled on Allison's sleeve, and she caught the boy's attention. Scott and Isaac rammed against it, but the wood wouldn't break. Even though it looked almost two hundred years old...at least!

Stiles also noted the windows were gone. All exits, vanished. Nothing left of them. Scott cursed, slamming his fist into the wall one last time before pushing off, fuming with anger. He soon cooled down, and faced his pack. "We all stick together. No wandering off. We'll get out of here. Even if we have to dig our way out."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and they cautiously and anxiously walked towards the spiraling staircase. One step at a time, they made their way to the top floor. And they all kept their single file, with Scott in the front, then Allison, Isaac, Lydia, and Stiles in the back, turning to see if anything changed on their way.

The fifth and final floor was like a small room, no doors leading to other rooms...or exits. Scott looked up at the ceiling, which wasn't an actual ceiling. It was the roof, slanted up to a point in the center of the room.

"Isaac, give me a hand."

Isaac came over, and the boys began to claw and punch at the rooftop. It wouldn't shatter, it didn't collapse in. It was like it was made of steel.

"No use." Isaac stated the obvious. Lydia was now beginning to freak out, pacing back and forth with a fast pace. "I told all of you! I said it! I did!" she whimpered, trying to keep back tears. But she suddenly stopped dead, even her breath stopped.

The whole room grew still as she looked down the spiral staircase which they just climbed. Her head cocked to the left, before she broke into a run down the stairs. Without thinking, Stiles screamed her name and followed after. Allison looked to Isaac and Scott.

"F-Follow them!" he ordered, and Isaac and Allison ran after them. Scott was right behind them. They climbed all the way down to the first floor. But nothing. Nobody. They called their names, but there were no responses.

Allison tangled her hands in her hair, trying to stay calm for the sake of the sanity of her group. "We...we gotta go back upstairs. We missed something. They can't just vanish."

Scott and Isaac agreed, and the three began to walk, or more like run, up the stairs. The only problem was that there were no longer five floors, but only two. Ground and second. No basement, no fifth.

Isaac was showing visible signs of stress. He was sweating, his fists clenching and unclenching, and he was fidgeting and fighting the urge to scream. It was up to Scott to keep the group sane and calm.

Or at least what was left of the group.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh! Cliffy! So, tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next!**

Chapter Two: Take a Breath

* * *

Stiles followed Lydia down the stairs to the fourth floor. However, it wasn't the fourth floor. It was a basement. Dark, dank and smelled of black mold. He recoiled against the smell, but stared forward at Lydia. He grabbed her shoulder, which made her jump.

"Lydia! What happened? Where...are we?" he asked, blinking from his eyes watering at such a foul stench. "We...we gotta get outta here." Lydia nodded. She seemed confused, or in a daze. Like she didn't even remember running down the stairs.

Stiles walked back to the stairs, but as he walked up, the floor covered the entrance to the next level. He slammed his fists against it, nearly throwing his shoulder out. But it was no use. He turned back to Lydia, pointing past her. "There's a hallway, let's take it."

Lydia nodded quickly, swallowing harshly. "W-What usually happens to the people that...walk down the, the really l-long and creepy hallways? In the movies?"

Stiles grabbed her hand and lead the way, keeping steady feet as they entered the darkness. "They die." he said quietly. He didn't want to tell her, but it was the truth. Hallways were a death sentence.

The two walked quietly for minutes, but the walk didn't seem to end. And they couldn't turn back. There was no 'back'. Only forward. Stiles was feeling tense from the silence, so he broke it. "Why did you run down the stairs?" he asked. Lydia seemed shocked by the question.

"I thought...I heard a voice." she mumbled. Stiles looked back at her, raising his eyebrows, but turning to face forward once again.

"And what did the voice say?"

"To run."

Stiles pursed his lips, his eyes flickering around in thought. "So you just...followed it?" he didn't mean to, but it sounded a little harsh when he asked. She looked down at the ground in shame. "I just wanted so badly to get out. I guess I believed it would lead me out. But instead I just got us even more lost. But at least..."

She took in a deep breath. "...at least I got you, right? I'm not alone."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. I wouldn't leave you."

Lydia smiled, staring off to the side. She was so lost in thought she ran into Stiles' back since he had stopped so abruptly. Lydia looked around him to see he was facing a door. An average, bedroom like door, with a silver knob.

"We walk for nearly five minutes, just so we can run into a door?" he asked. Lydia stepped around him. She could hear the voice again. A woman's voice. Telling her to go in. To go forward.

One more step forward.

Just one.

She reached out to grab the knob, but Stiles' grabbed hold of her wrist quickly, pulling her behind himself once again as he opened the door slowly, the nerve-wracking creaking sounds it made as it opened sent shivers up both their spines.

But as the door opened up completely wide, there was only another room. Stiles didn't move, but Lydia pushed past him into the room. He followed almost an inch behind her. She looked around. All white walls except for the door. She looked down. White floor. And up?

A white ceiling, with a metal grating in the center. The room was about ten foot tall, so they couldn't really reach it if they wanted to. "What is this?" Stiles asked, bending low before jumping up. He nearly got a hold onto the grating, but the tips of his fingers slipped on the cold, wet metal and he dropped back to his feet. "And why the hell is it wet?" he added.

Lydia knelt on the floor, her hand resting gently to the ground. "Stiles...the floor is wet, too. Everything is wet. But...why?"

Suddenly if on queue, the room began to fill with water slowly. But within a mere minute, it was already a few inches. Lydia panicked, running for the door. But it was sealed shut. Stiles gently pushed her aside and rammed his shoulder into it a few times. Nothing.

"Shit. Shit. Shit! We gotta get out. Now!" he screamed. "Look for clues. A way out. Anything! Look!"

Lydia searched frantically, her eyes glossy with absolute fear of drowning. Stiles pounded on the walls. The water was already to his knees, only five minutes in.

"There's gotta be a drain. How else would it drain. It would have flooded the hallway we were just in..." Stiles muttered, thinking out loud. Lydia didn't bother him. She slid her hands across the walls, trying to find anything. Stiles continued to talk to himself. "...there has to be a drain. A center do draw the water out again. The drain. Where is it?"

The water rose even faster, now to his upper chest, and near her neck. She struggled to stand in the water, but she stayed silent. "Drain...the drain...it's..."

She couldn't stay up anymore.

"Stiles!" She screamed, before falling under. He looked down and dropped under, pulling her up again. She held onto him, and they both looked into each others eyes. "I know where the drain is." he said. They both struggled to get to the center of the room, but now they were both swimming. He pushed her up until she got a hold of the metal grating.

"Hold on tight, and don't let go." he ordered. She nodded, her teeth chattering with the icy cold water covering her from head to toe. He nodded back at her, before taking in a deep breath and dropping underwater. She refused to scream his name again, but she wanted to so badly. It was burning in her throat. That name to call out.

The water was freezing, absolutely freezing. It was like going into the ocean during the coldest day of the winter. Lydia pulled herself up closer to the bars, taking in her last few breaths of air. She began to cry, but if someone saw her, they wouldn't be able to tell. Her whole body was soaked.

There was a loud bang emitting from under the water, and then it all flooded out. The door to the room had been opened once again, and the water rushed out into the hallway. Lydia released her death grip on the bars and allowed herself to be carried out into the hall. Her body washed up next to Stiles'.

She coughed a few times, before pushing herself onto her elbows, staring over at Stiles. "Good job." she giggled. He didn't respond.

She tensed up and got onto her knees hovering over him. Now that she had thought about it...he'd been under for a nearly two minutes. She rolled him into his back, slapping his cheek lightly, but he didn't stir.

Choking back a sob, she leaned forward and pressed her ear to his chest. No beat. Nothing. Her heart skipped a beat as she moved over to his mouth, but no hot breath. He stopped breathing.

He wasn't breathing.

Lydia harshly shook him. "Stiles! Wake up! Get up!"

She shook her head as she leaned down once again, seeing if he was breathing. Fearfully, her heart pounding in her ears, she overlapped her hands and began CPR. She had never actually done it, but she had read about it, and seen it a few times in movies.

She moved to breath air into his lungs. His chest rose, but nothing else happened. Lydia's hands shook as she pushed down on his chest, just over where his heart should have been beating. Her compressions weakened as she lost hope. He continued to stay unmoving.

She balled a small fist and slammed it one more time on his chest. He coughed. Lydia's eyes sparked with shock as he began to cough up water. She quickly turned him onto his side as he choked up the water which filled his lungs.

She tasted salty tears of joy as she carefully pulled him up into a hug, his arms hanging loosely at his sides, unable to move them quite yet. He was so weak, he was like a delicate rag doll in her arms. But she pulled him close, relaxing as he felt his pounding heart, beating a little too fast, against her chest.

His head moved slightly, but her fingers gingerly tangled with his used-to-be-spiky wet hair, and she smiled. "You're back." she cooed.

"I'm back..." he said quietly, just above a whisper.

* * *

**A/N: KFALKFJAL;KFD not calm...**

**Notice how I took Dylan's greatest fear of drowning and put it into a story...eh? I'm a horrible person...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to desloationofsmaug99, I got plenty of ideas!**

Chapter Three: Silence Killed the Boy

* * *

Allison, Scott and Isaac sat quietly on the floor, partially thinking of what they were going to do, and how to get out. And also waiting for Stiles and Lydia, or Derek, to give a sign that they were at least still alive. Isaac shifted closer to Allison, and Scott grew more and more alone. The more he thought of Allison and Isaac being together. And the more thought of Lydia, and his brother, Stiles, possibly being dead.

He tuned out Allison and Isaac's low whispers, focusing on the small, barely audible sounds. He could hear water dripping far away. Or the shushing sounds of the wind blowing the leaves in the trees.

And footsteps.

And getting close.

Scott stood up and eagerly turned to Isaac, who rose, following his alpha. Scott pointed to his ears. "Listen carefully."

Isaac closed his eyes to concentrate. And sure enough, he heard it. The footsteps. But his face contorted with disturbance. "Scott. It sounds like dragging." Isaac whispered. Allison looked between the two boys, the nervous Isaac, and the shocked Scott.

When Scott listened, he realized it did sound like a pair of footsteps, but dragging following it. Two people. One...was being dragged. There were no scents, meaning they were being covered by something. Allison looked to Isaac. "Is it them? Stiles and Lydia? Are they okay?" she asked. Isaac looked at Scott.

"Someone just dropped." Scott said, before breaking into run towards the sounds. He didn't even care if Isaac and Allison were following. Sure enough he came across two bodies, both laying face down on the floor. He skidded and dropped to his knees next to Stiles, checking for his pulse before turning him over. He was breathing, but struggling to, in short, shallow gasps. His heart was beating way too fast, and he looked worn out completely.

"Stiles? Wake up. Wake up!" he shook him lightly, and Stiles opened his eyes but didn't speak. Although he tried. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but nothing came out. He coughed harshly, gasping for air.

Lydia sat up, pulling herself to her hands and knees, before pushing herself to lean against the wall. "We need to get out of here." she said hoarsely. Scott let Stiles go limp in his arms, and he glared up at Lydia.

"What. Happened."

It wasn't even a question, but more of a serious statement that needed to be answered. Lydia shook her head. She took in a breath to speak, but Allison and Isaac's rushing footsteps echoed through the house. They soon were with Scott, Stiles and Lydia. Allison was sitting in front of Lydia, turning her hands palms up to see the gruesome bruises, and the blood blotting her cherry blonde hair from a bump to the head.

"Lydia. Are you okay?" Allison asked. Lydia nodded slowly, closing her eyes for a few moments, before opening them and looking to Scott. "The room locked up. It was a trap. It filled with water so cold...we both probably have hypothermia."

Now that Scott was out of his fearful trance, Stiles was shaking and shivering slightly. He looked up to Isaac, who shrugged off his leather jacket and handed it to Lydia, while Scott took off his coat and covered Stiles with it.

"The room was almost filled. We only had seconds. But he solved it. The puzzle. He solved it. And he dove under the water, and he got the door opened somehow. But he was under for two minutes. I-I managed to...bring him back...but...he's barely said a word."

Scott closed his eyes, trying to clear his head so the anger wouldn't take over. He wanted to burn the house to ashes, killing anything that stood in their way. "Lydia...how long do you think you both have...before you need serious hospitalization?"

Lydia closed her eyes once again. "Soon..."

Allison pulled her close and Lydia seemed to have passed out. Isaac looked to Scott for answers, but he was lost in thought. He then cleared his throat and spoke up. "We should find a place to stay. Not this hallway. And then just think."

Scott nodded. "Agreed. You carry Lydia. I got Stiles. Allison...keep watch."

Allison nodded and as the boys carried their respectful person, she led the way, turning around every few minutes to see what was behind them. They walked into a small, but at the same time, large enough room to house themselves, but still only have to keep guard of one doorway. Stiles and Lydia were placed at the far wall, while Scott had first watch, sitting and blocking the way in and out of the room while Isaac and Allison slept.

He stared at nothing in particular. Just the blackness of the house. The dark cloak that shrouded the whole place in a hellish nightmare form. They should have never even came inside. But Derek insisted. He made them. And now two were dying of hypothermia, and the other two were losing their sanity faster than he was.

"Scott,"

Scott turned around, staring Stiles eye to eye. Scott crawled over to him, in any way to help him. "I'm fine. Is Lydia okay?" he asked, obviously not worried enough about himself. Scott nodded. "Yeah. She-...uh...she said you died."

"Only for a few seconds." Stiles said blandly, then smiled weakly. Scott choked on his muffled laugh. "Yeah. Not bad. Just don't do anything stupid again."

"Stupidity and Dangerous are my middle names. Gotta be better than that, Scott."

Even now, Stiles still managed to crack jokes. But he wasn't in any condition to do so. He shook violently, teeth chattering as he pulled Scott's jacket closer to his body. "It tried to kill us." he muttered. Scott looked back to Stiles to hear what he was saying.

"The house. Or whoever lived here. It tried to drown us. It's picking us off one by one. If Lydia didn't know CPR, I'd be dead. It obviously didn't realize she knew, or else the door wouldn't have opened."

Scott's eyes focused. "What do you mean? You opened the door."

Stiles shook his head. "No I didn't. I found the drain, but it was blocked by...something...I don't know what. It wasn't anything I ever saw though. And it was the last thing I saw. Then, I remember hearing Lydia's voice, and I opened my eyes, and she was hugging me. I don't remember anything from when I was dead. But I do remember, that this house didn't think I was coming back. I saw something I wasn't supposed to."

Scott leaned in closer. "What did you see?" he asked eagerly. It could be the ticket to getting out of the place.

"Eyes."

"Human eyes. They were bright blue, a person's eyes. They stared at me through the drain, like they were blocking it with glass or something, but from the other side. So it stayed plugged, but I could still see them."

"When I stared into those eyes, I felt...like I couldn't move. Paralyzed or something. I couldn't surface. And then it all went black. I guess...I ran out of air. I...died..."

Scott patted his shoulder a few times. "But you're not now. You're okay now." Stiles looked away. "Scott. Ever since I was a kid, I was terrified of drowning. And I just did. Doesn't that say something?"

Scott was lost. Completely confused. Stiles rolled his eyes. "Scott. I drowned. I died from drowning. That's my greatest fear. To drown. That can't just be a coincidence. That I fear drowning more than any other way to die, and I drown. I think this place, is killing us by our greatest fears. It's going to pick us off one by one. Destroy us all in the worst and most absolutely terrifying way we could ever imagine. It wants us to suffer, and die."

Isaac groaned, opening his eyes and sitting upright. "If that's true..." he whispered, careful not to wake Allison or Lydia. "...then we gotta get out of here now."

Stiles looked to Scott, before Isaac. "No shit Sherlock. You just figured that out?"

Scott looked up at the roof. Then to the walls. "Then let's get out of here. Tonight."

* * *

**A/N: Finished the next chapter! Yeah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Anyone ready for tonight's episode? Cuz I'm sure as hell not…**

Chapter Four: You're Not Real

* * *

The group walked silently down the halls, floorboards creaking under their footsteps. Scott and Isaac were glancing around for a sight of Derek, but for hours, there was no trace of him throughout the house. They took breaks, discussing that the main priority is to escape, but finding Derek was also extremely important. Saving as many lives, however, came first on the list.

Scott stopped the group, cracking his knuckles as he looked around. "We've already been here." he snarled, scratching his head. Isaac took another glance before rolling his eyes. "He's right. Our scents are here. We're going in circles."

Lydia and Allison dropped to the floor, leaning against the wall and starting a conversation to keep their minds off it. Scott grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled him forward, along with Isaac. The three boys put their heads together.

"We're not gonna last much longer in here." Scott whispered. Stiles nodded. "Yeah, especially since some of us are losing our sanity sooner than we hoped."

The boys glanced behind them, and saw Allison was extremely restless, fidgeting and looking around frantically. They turned back. "I have an idea." Stiles gave Scott a look which Isaac didn't understand, and continued. "Get to the top floor, whatever that is. Then blow the roof out."

Isaac looked at the two of them. "We already tried it. It didn't work…remember?" he asked. Stiles and Scott both nodded and turned to face the girls. "Alright, let's go." Scott and Stiles helped them up before they walked around, eventually finding the staircase.

Allison walked up first, followed by Isaac and Lydia. Scott and Stiles began to walk up, but spun around quickly and rushed down the stairs. They could hear Isaac calling their names, but then ran as fast as they could, occasionally tripping over their feet. They eventually hit the basement, the same one Lydia and Stiles were originally in.

"What was that about?" Scott asked. Stiles smiled. "The house can hear us. It needs time to change, that's how Lydia and I got down here. It wasn't prepared for us. But it changed so that it would get us away from the basement. I think there's something down here."

Scott shrugged. "But what was with the whole 'go upstairs' plan?"

Stiles began to walk further into the basement. "A diversion. We gotta hurry." He began to walk down the hallway he was previously in. Scott followed after him. "You said this ends in a dead end, and you _died_ at that dead end." he reminded Stiles, who was walking so fast it was more of a jog. "I don't intend to die this time."

The boys were now running down the hall until they reached the room that filled with water beforehand. It was still dripping and wet, but mostly dried off. Stiles walked in, but put a hand out to stop Scott. "Stand in the doorway. Make sure it doesn't close."

Scott nodded, and stood in the small doorway while Stiles stood in the center of the room, staring up at the grating. He pulled out his cell phone and turned on the flashlight, shining it upward. Sure enough, there were trees, and signs of the outdoors, but it was dark, most likely night.

"We have to go up." he said. He pulled back his phone and typed in a few digits. Stiles held it up as if he was looking for phone service. It rang twice before cutting out. "And there's reception up there."

He looked to Scott, who was completely confused. "Take my place, I'll stand in the doorway, you tear off the bars."

Scott nodded and the boys switched placed. Stiles watched anxiously as Scott leapt up and grabbed the grating, pulling downward as hard as he could. With effort, they popped off. He tossed them to the side and stared up. Scott looked to Stiles, who was now biting his nails.

Stiles glanced towards the opening in the ceiling before making eye contact again with Scott. Scott nodded and bent his knees before jumping up into the hole. He leapt from wall to wall. He could see the leaves on the trees, shaking and dancing in the wind. He jumped one last time before grabbing the edge to the outside. He pulled himself up and out, staring down the hole. It only just hit him, but he must have climbed at least thirty feet upward.

"Stiles! I'm gonna get help!" he called down. He waited for Stiles to respond, but there was nothing. Scott tapped his foot, and looked around the dark forest, before breaking into a run away from the hauntingly eerie house.

However, he only made it a few feet away before he was blocked off, stopping him in his tracks. His breath came in short gasps as he stared up at the same house. Scott swallowed harshly, gritting his teeth and shaking his head.

"No…no!"

Scott dropped to his knees, pounding his fist into the ground. "This isn't _fair_! _NO_! This can't be happening!"

He stood up quickly, rushing over to the door and kicking it down, only to come face to face with Stiles, who was equally as surprised as he was. Scott realized that Stiles must have ran up the stairs to the first floor. Scott spun around to face the outdoors, but only saw another room behind him, where it should have been a porch and the trees, the outside.

"Scott? What happened?" Stiles asked, taking a few steps back. Scott gripped his hair tightly, forcing back a scream. "I was…I was just outside! And now…I don't understand! _WHAT'S GOING ON_!?"

Scott threw his body into the door frame, cracking the wood. He did it again, now screaming with anger. And again, his eyes turning red and his claws behind released. He did it again, but Stiles screamed for him to stop. Scott faced his friend, balling his hands into fists, baring his fangs angrily at Stiles.

"Scott. Come on man, calm down…" he held up his hands defensively, taking a step back for every one Scott took forward. "…just…stop! Scott, stop!"

Stiles continued to back up until he hit someone. As he spun around, he looked up at Derek in shock, jumping and nearly falling backward. "Derek!? What the hell? Where've you been we've looked everywhere-"

Derek, with no emotion, slammed his arm into Stiles' chest, throwing him to the side and against the wall. The two werewolves stood directly in front of each other, with unsheathed claws and fangs, eyes glowing their supernatural colors.

Stiles only blinked. And before he knew it, he was in the middle of a werewolf fight.

* * *

**A/N: So?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Amazing special thanks to Phoenixsbirdsofflame for being amazing and motivating me to just be the best writer I can be!**

Chapter Five: To Keep Your Ground

* * *

Stiles looked between the two wolves, before scrambling to his feet and pushing his body against the wall. "Guys…guys just calm down."

They didn't seem to hear. Scott leapt at Derek, swatting his claws at the older werewolf. They both clawed at each other, and Derek bit down on Scott's arm. Scott howled, knocking Derek in the head with his own. The fight was getting graphic and dangerous to be around.

Stiles slid across the wall, watching them closely as they fought each other. Once he was a safe distance away, he tore away from the wall and began running through the halls. "I gotta get to the front door!" he called out loud. The house began to manipulate the floors and levels all together, just as Stiles thought they would. He rounded a corner and ran right into Allison and Lydia, who screamed at the sight of him.

Stiles dropped to one knee, catching his breath. "W-Where's…Isaac?" he panted, dropping into a sitting position on the floor now. Lydia and Allison looked at each other, then knelt down on either side of him.

"Isaac ran off, he didn't even say anything. He just ran away." Allison paused, looking around. "Where's Scott?" she asked. Stiles, now catching his breath but coughing violently. "We…we found Derek…"

Lydia raised her eyebrows, mouth gaping. "What?" she and Allison helped Stiles stand. "Did he find you guys? Is Scott with him? Is he hurt?"

Stiles held up a hand to stop Lydia's questions. "Yes, yes…and probably by now he is."

Allison lead the way, marching down the hall. Lydia followed right behind her, but Stiles grabbed her hand before she was completely out of reach. "Lydia…d-don't go. It's dangerous."

Lydia shook her head. "No, I have to go. I can't leave Allison alone."

Stiles struggled to breath, squeezing his eyes shut to concentrate. "P-Please Lydia…you…c-can't go…" he fell backward against the wall, holding his head with his free hand. Lydia looked behind her to where Allison was, but she had already disappeared. "Stiles? Are you okay?" she asked. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah…I think…I just…"

Stiles fell forward, and Lydia caught him barely, her knees buckling under the sudden weight. At least he was a twig, or he would have been even heavier. "Stiles? What's wrong?" she asked, but she then mentally slapped herself. A stupid question. She solved it in her mind already. He was already weak, and running around caused oxygen deprivation and he passed out. Lydia slowly slid down to her knees, than sat on the ground, still holding him.

"Allison? Isaac? Anyone?" she asked, first at a joke. But footsteps behind her made her jump and screech. "Allison? Is that you?" she asked. She turned her head to see glowing gold eyes. She heaved out a breath she was holding in. "Thank _god._ Isaac. Where did you go?" she asked. Isaac stepped from the shadows, growling at her. Lydia froze, gripping tightly to Stiles' clothes, shaking lightly.

"Stiles…get up…" she whispered, not moving an inch, not even to look down at Stiles, just staring directly into Isaac's eyes as he inched closer. "…please…please get up…Stiles…wake up…"

Isaac howled, running at her. Lydia screamed, a piercing Banshee's cry, which seemed to startle Stiles awake. He didn't even hesitate throwing his hands up and grabbing both Isaac's wrists. Now kneeling again, he looked to Lydia, who was completely shocked.

"Run! L-Lydia _RUN_!" he screamed. Lydia popped up to her feet and backed away, but she didn't run. Stiles struggled against Isaac's crazy strength, coughing badly. Isaac pushed harder down, and Stiles' shoulder's hit the floor, his legs bent awkwardly underneath himself. He kicked a leg out and his foot planted right on Isaac's stomach. With a serious amount of effort, he managed to kick upward, throwing Isaac into the wall behind him.

Stiles coughed, a strangled, painful cough, his arms falling uselessly to either side of his head. He looked to Lydia who was scurrying closer. She grabbed his arm and heaved him up off the floor. The two began to run in the direction Allison went, before Isaac could recover and chase after them.

The shadows grew quickly, but they could hear the fighting going on. Both Lydia and Stiles were out of breath, but they turned the sharp corners and ran the hallways until they got to where Derek and Scott previously were.

They shifted rooms, but they were both bloodied and barely alive. Stiles ran over to Scott, who was laying face down on the floor with Derek pinning him down. Quickly, he grabbed Derek by the shoulders and yanked him backward. The werewolf didn't fight, and fell backward unconscious. Scott was also, out quickly. But luckily, they were both healing, slowly. Lydia exhaled, licking her lips.

Her eyes grew wide, and her feet were about to fall out from under her, as she stared across the room. Allison was laying on the floor, blood covering her whole front. A piece of wood stuck out of her stomach, and Allison coughed blood.

Lydia rushed over, scraping her knees as she did. She pressed down on the skin around the wood imbedded inside her friend. "S-Stiles!" she whimpered. Naturally, Stiles was there in a second, but he knew exactly what Lydia needed him to do.

"Y-You have to break off the wood. We can't remove it. It'll kill her." Lydia looked at Stiles, then back at her own hands, covered in bright red, sticky blood. Stiles broke the wood off at the very end, just enough that they could still pull it out if they absolutely needed to. But it was bad, extremely bad. Lydia noted that it probably hit a vital organ, and she'd probably die soon.

Scott groaned in the other room, slowly sitting up. He got to his feet, seemingly normal. He was calm until he saw Stiles, Lydia…and Allison.

His heart sank as he pushed off the ground, somewhat walking, somewhat crawling over to the three. He dropped next to them, hands hovering over her body, shaking. "W-What happened!? _What HAPPENED!?_" he asked, brushing her hair from her face. Allison stared up at Scott blankly, managing to smile, just barely.

"Why?" he asked nobody in particular. Stiles looked up at Scott. "You don't remember? You and Derek, along with Isaac, all went crazy. Lydia and I were nearly slaughtered by Isaac!" Scott shook his head, like he didn't believe a word of it. He threw his hands up, clenching his fists tightly and dropping his head, trying to pull back tears.

"No…no I wouldn't…I wouldn't…" he looked up at Stiles, now crying. "I did this?" he asked. Stiles shook his head. "It could have been either of you. And besides…it wasn't you…it was a wolf. Not you, Scott. You're not a murderer." he whispered. Scott hung his head again, sobbing and staring down at Allison.

His hands dropped to his sides as the two made eye contact. "Allison…" he whispered. She closed her eyes, and it took her seconds to reopen them. But when she did, they were glossed over with pain. Death was just around the corner for her.

"Sc-…it…n-no…t…you…f-fau…lt…" she choked out. Her body went limp, and her muscles relaxed. "I lo-…you…" she let out her last breath, staring forward. Stiles backed away, as did Lydia. She spun around and retreated to Stiles, who held her shaking frame, the shoulder of his shirt already soaked with her tears.

Scott bit his lip, which was quivering. He took in a gasp, which sounded more like a strangled sob, as he leaned down, brushing her cheek. Scott clenched his teeth, muffling a scream of pure agony.

* * *

**A/N: I am sobbing. Like a motherfasjfjsakflhdlkf I can't…**

**You know, I'm not even a massively huge fan of Allison (sorry Scallison shippers. They're cute but I just don't like Allison. I did in season 1 and 2, but she got kind of dull after that). But that, even writing it, IT'S FAN FICTION AND IT BROKE ME! I FEEL SO BAD RIGHT NOW! **

**OH! SPOILERS!: But she'll be okay…just wait…just wait…I don't have the heart to kill off a character for good…I can't. Literally…so she'll be okay…just watch and see…**

**It makes me think…who'll be the character death at the end of 3B? Who do you guys think? For me, personally, I think it may be Allison, maybe Derek, most likely Isaac, and I pray to god not, but maybe Stiles. Gahd I can't…I HATE YOU JEFF DAVIS! YOU HORRIBLE GENIUS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks everyone for going this far! You're all amazing!**

Chapter Six: Comatose

* * *

Scott rose silently to his feet, walking past Stiles and Lydia, who was still crying softly against his chest. Stiles watched him slowly make his way to Derek, who was just starting to wake up again. Without warning, Scott grabbed Derek by the front of his shirt and forcefully pulled him off the floor, throwing him up to his feet. Derek stumbled back, staring at Scott like he lost it.

Then he noticed Allison's body, and Lydia crying, Stiles' eyes cold and mourning. Derek turned back to Scott, who walked into the hallway Lydia and Stiles came from. He covered his eyes with his hands, dragging them down the front of his face and falling back to his sides once again.

"We're getting out of this damned house. Right now…" he said, voice completely void of life. He looked at Stiles, who slowly got into a standing position from kneeling on the floor, helping Lydia stand up. She still clung to his clothes, shaking, but she was now looking at Scott. Derek's eyes flashed back to Allison, then to his alpha.

Scott didn't say anything. He merely spun on his heel and began to walk down the hallway. Stiles and Lydia followed after him, and Derek behind the two. The older man cringed at the smell of Allison's blood all over his clothes. _His clothes._ He killed Allison. And Scott knew.

The group walked down the hallway silently, making exceptions for shuffling shoes, breathing, or Lydia's sobs. They eventually reached where Isaac was slammed into the wall, and he was still there, on his hands and knees.

Scott stopped and grabbed him from the back of his shirt, like a mother cat picking up her kitten by the scruff, and pulled him up to his feet. His eyes were still gold like sunset. Scott glared at him, his own turning blood red, like the color all over his clothes and hands. Isaac backed off, whimpering slightly.

"Wh-What happened?" he asked, his voice cracking. Stiles stood up straight, looking the opposite direction from Isaac's eyesight. Isaac swallowed harshly. "Where's Allison?"

Scott hung his head. "We're leaving."

That was all Isaac got before Scott rushed to the staircases, stomping down the stairs. Derek followed right behind him, and Stiles was still holding Lydia's hand as they went down. Isaac was in shock, frozen stiff, but he quickly shook it off and rushed after them.

As they walked through the basement, the hallway leading to the room wasn't nearly as long as it was before. In fact, there was barely any hallway left. He threw the door open and held it for everyone as they walked in. The door slammed behind them and water slowly flooded in. Stiles instantly went rigid.

"Scott." he looked down at the rising water, then to Scott, who was already scrambling up the open hole. "Scott what the _hell _are you doing?! I am _not _doing this again!" Stiles backed up against the closed door, watching the level rise.

Scott was out of sight, and Derek and Isaac were now in the center of the room. Derek leapt up, climbing the walls. Isaac was left waiting while Derek and Scott disappeared into the darkness of the hole to the surface.

Scott marched through the forest, Derek right behind him. Derek grabbed his shoulder roughly and spun him around, inhaling deeply. "Listen, I know you're pissed about what happened to Allison. I'm sorry. But that doesn't mean you have to let _the others die_!"

Scott abruptly punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor. "Shut your mouth." he spat. Derek was shocked, and angry, but Scott didn't look mad. In fact, Derek placed the expression as _smug_.

Scott turned back around and closed his eyes. He heard Derek gasp, and when he reopened them, the house was directly in front of them.

"What the _hell's going on_?" He looked to Scott for answers.

Scott tapped the sides of his pants. "It's an illusion, Derek. It's all an illusion."

The older wolf was confused. He blinked, jerking his head forward for Scott to clarify. "Stiles isn't drowning. He never did. Isaac never was slammed into that wall. Allison…Allison never died. Don't you understand?"

Derek shook his head. "I think you've lost it. Stiles _is_ drowning! And Lydia! Isaac? We left them in a locked room filling with water!"

Scott shook his head. "No. They're okay."

Derek stood up slowly, looking behind Scott, then himself. The house was gone, nowhere in sight. He choked on words, there were no explanations for this.

Scott continued to explain. "It's not real, Derek. It's…a dream…or something like that. Wake up. You'll see. Remember Stiles saying he couldn't remember what death was like? It sounds like a dream. In a dream, you don't remember it, or at least only a few pieces here and there. Derek, this is all a _dream_!"

Scott ran forward, stabbing Derek in the chest with his claws. "Trust me, Derek."

Derek coughed, dropping to his knees, blood pooling out of the wound. "Trust me." Scott said again. But it was drawn out, fading. Derek fell to the side, taking his last breaths before death took him quickly.

Derek gasped for air as he shot upright, grabbing his wound tightly to stop blood flow. But there was no blood flow. There was no blood, at all. He was perfectly fine. He turned around, seeing Allison comforting Lydia and talking to Stiles. Isaac looked completely lost. And he should have been. He turned to see Scott sitting up slowly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We should leave." he mumbled. Everyone agreed quickly, standing up and rushing out of the house. Scott cleared his throat. "It's not haunted, but there's definitely something off about it. We should make sure nobody ever comes back here again."

Later that night, Derek, Stiles and Scott returned to the old building, each of them holding a match in their hands. They lit theirs, and dropped them on the porch. The dry wood soon ignited, engulfing the mansion in flames.

Stiles turned to Scott. "So…_something_ latched itself to your subconscious, and everything you thought, happened?"

Scott nodded. "Basically, yeah."

Derek blinked a few times. "So you wished Stiles to drown? And Allison to get stabbed?"

Scott shook his head. "No. It's what I feared. I was _scared_ they were going to die, in the worst ways. And they did. But with Stiles, I reassured myself he was going to live. And he did."

Stiles nodded slowly. "And with Allison, you gave up and lost all hope, so she died." but he snorted a laugh. "How'd you know that, anyway? How'd you know it was all this creepy voodoo stuff? What's with that?"

Scott shrugged. "I'm not nearly as stupid as you take me for, Stiles."

Stiles dozed off, breathing out a 'huh' before nudging Scott in the arm. The boys looked at each other, then to the flaming building, the bright orange and yellow flames piercing through the dark forest.

* * *

**A/N: Twist ending!**

**I actually sadly had to wrap it up quickly for reasons. Reasons such as I am planning on spending a LOT of time with my book this weekend after going to this thing tomorrow and the next day, so…yeah…**

**Hope you enjoyed. Always love your reviews! Kay bye!**

**Next story…I have no idea.**

**uh…well…maybe a Supernatural one?**


End file.
